


Safe Inside

by PushMeFurther



Series: say you won’t let go [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I LOVE THEM WTF, bughead being soft babies, first time reference, omg the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushMeFurther/pseuds/PushMeFurther
Summary: Bughead fluffy drabble and a very iconic couch





	Safe Inside

She loved him against pain, against hope, against any reason in disguise, against every hidden discouragement.

He was the blessing she reflected upon. He has been in every line that she ever wrote, in every tear that she ever shed, he was in every piece of the sky and every side of the moon, he was in every molecule of oxygen she ever breathed in.

He was the only thing that could be everywhere, but nowhere at the same time.

She was the fortunate in his world of misfortune. She was the hero of his story. She had this ability to heal herself and heal him at the same time.

Because her pain is his pain.

And when it hurts, it hurts them both. Like two souls attached to one another. 

Like two souls touching without even being close.

“I’m so sorry I have to go Betts. It’s just, well, the fact that I need to make a life for myself, for us, for our future. I want what’s best for us, Betty”, he said softly as he caressed her cheek.

“Always so thoughtful”, she added with a cheeky shit eating grin.

“Mhm”, he murmured as he pushed her on his old sofa. 

That goddamn sofa.


End file.
